Heavy Rain 2: Rain of Blood
by dragonshensi
Summary: A year later the Origami murders start again. Now it's up to a grandma, a homeless man, a cop, a vigilante biker, and a mother must solve the mystery of the new Origami Killer. Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Cold in the Rain

Heavy Rain fanfic

**Heavy Rain 2: Rain of Blood**

**Chapter 1: Cold in the Rain**

**Hope you like this new story I am starting. It takes place a year after the first game. I will have new characters but I might reference the old ones every now and then. This is following the story if Scott Shelby was killed at the end of the game.**

The rain came down hard. The night would have been dead quiet if not for the insanely loud patter of rain. That and the police sirens added to the noise. No one though really paid attention to the police sirens. The city had a high rate of crime so seeing the flashing red lights and the annoying wails were nothing new to the citizens. If someone, however, concentrated hard enough, they would have picked out another noise in the night. It was the sound of a woman crying.

An elderly woman was on the sidewalk, getting drenched in the rain, which mixed with her tears. At her feet stood a young boy, seven years old. He had short brown hair and white skin, but the skin was even paler now. His eyes were closed and an orchid was placed on his chest. Clutched gently in his hand was an origami figure, a dog to be exact.

Police crowded around the woman and the child, searching for clues. They knew they wouldn't find so much as a half a print. The rain washes away all sins, but it was standard procedure and so they had to do it anyway.

The old woman didn't so much as glance at the officers. She just stared sadly at the corpse of the child. It was her grandson and his name was Tommy. She had raised him since he was two, when her daughter was caught with drugs and put in jail. Having no other family, she took the child in. She had loved the child as her own, and now he was gone and there was nothing she could do about it.

Her attention turned to the whispers of the officers. They were talking as quietly as they could but she caught bits of it here and there. The words were burned into her mind.

"_Orchid"_

"_Origami"_

"_Drowned-Rainwater"_

"_Killer"_

"_Again"_

She didn't look up when she felt an arm wrap around her. Someone was talking to her as nicely as they could, with a hint of annoyance and anger in their voice. She wanted to protest as the person lead her away from the scene but she felt cold and numb. Finally, she looked beside her to see Captain Blake pushing her down the road to a nearby police car.

"Come on Mrs. Williams." Blake said as nicely as he could, "Let's get you out of the rain. I'll update you when we find anything ok."

Mrs. Williams just nodded as he opened the door for her. She silently got in as Captain Blake ordered the cop in the driver seat to take her home. The cop cranked the vehicle to life and slowly went down the road. She turned her head around to view out the back window. Mrs. Williams watched as the officers put a white sheet over the body of her grandson. She wanted to cry again but she had no more tears left. She was alone now; her husband was dead and now was her grandson.

"_No." _Mrs. Williams thought to herself_, "I'm not alone. My grandson's killer is still out there. Still breathing. And I'm going to find the person. The Origami Killer."_

The Origami Killer was back, or at least a copy-cat was. A year later it's happening again, and Mrs. William's grandson, Tommy, was the killer's first victim. The cops knew there would be more bodies. Suddenly it seemed the sky was pouring blood onto the city, not just water.


	2. Chapter 2: Wrong Place Wrong Time

Heavy Rain 2: Rain of Blood

Chapter 2: Wrong Place, Wrong Time

The rain's downpour increased, forming little streams in the streets. A lone figure on the sidewalk slowly made his way down the road. It was a man, or what was left of one. His name was Frank, and he was one of the many local homeless men in the city. He pushed his steel cart, which he had stolen from a grocery store parking lot, down the sidewalk. He was drenched from head to toe but he was use to it. It always rained in the city.

Frank turned his cart down an alley, which was close to his favorite liquor store. He pushed the cart behind the dumpster and settled underneath his makeshift home, which was a cardboard box with a blanket. From underneath its hiding place Frank pulled out his bottle or bourbon. It was close to empty. As he took a swig he heard someone enter his alley. He peered out to see a man in a black coat and hat. He had a huge sack over his shoulders. Frank could not see the man's face, but he decided to keep quiet. Something wasn't right about this man.

The man suddenly threw the bag onto the ground. From out of the bag came a hand, with a orchid grasped in its fingers. Frank suppressed the gasp that he had upon seeing it. Fear crept into him as he realized what was going on and who the man was. The man was the Origami Killer, and in the sack was his latest victim.  
He knew he had to alert the police, and ever so slowly he eased his way out from his shelter and started crawling his way out of the alley. He had his eyes completely focused on the killer, afraid the man would look up and notice him, but the killer didn't. He was too engrossed in the body to notice the dirty figure exiting the alley. Frank would have probably made it out of the alley unnoticed, if he had watched where he was going.

With a loud clang Frank collided with a trash can. The noise echoed throughout the alley and the man immediately rose his head up and saw the hobo for the first time. In less than five seconds the Origami Killer pulled out a pistol from his coat and fired. The first shot missed and Frank got up on his feet and started running for the alleyway exit. Two more shots rang out in the alley but they missed, hitting trashcans and the alley wall close to Frank.

Luck was on Frank's side as he ran out of the alley unharmed. He didn't stop running. He knew either the man was following him or he would be soon. He would have to hide someplace, lay low for awhile. He had seen too much, and Frank knew the Origami Killer would be after him, and he would stop till he was dead. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time.


	3. Chapter 3:Dirty Cop

Heavy Rain 2: Rain of Blood

Chapter 3: Dirty Cop

The police car crusied down the street, the only sounds that could be heard was the sound of rain hitting the windshield and the wipers. Dante stared ahead of the road, not even caring to look at the old lady in the back of the car. He had tried to strike up conversation with her, but she just remained silent and stared out the window at the passing buildings. He couldn't really blame to poor old lady though, her grandson had just been killed by the Origami Killer.

"Do you mind telling me where you live?" Dante asked.

"You can stop right here." Mrs. Williams replied, her voice cold and empty.

Dante just groaned to himself and pulled the car over to the side. He didnt want to leave her out here but she was bringing him down and he just wanted to get rid of her. The old lady got out and started walking down the street without so much as saying goodbye to him.

"Good riddance." Dante said and continued down the road. He needed to check into the station and it was on the other side of the city.

As he was passing a alley a homeless man suddenly ran in front of him. Dante quickly slammed on his brakes. The man didnt even slow down as he ran in front of the police car and across the street. Dante angerily got out of the car and shouted at the man.

"Hey can you not look both ways before crossing the street!" Dante yelled.

Just then another man came out of the alley. His face was shrouded and Dante couldn't tell who he was. Dante could see he was weilding a gun. Dante quickly pulled out his own gun and pointed it at the mysterious figure.

"Freeze! Drop the weapon!" Dante yelled.

The man did the exact opposite. He started firing at Dante. He leaped behind his police car door and took cover as the man continued to to fill his car full of lead. When the firing stopped Dante slowly raised his head up to see that the man was gone. Not a trace of the mysterious figure was seen. Dante slowly rose off the ground.

"What the hell was that about?" Dante said to himself. He then noticed that he was soaking wet and his suit was covered in mud, "You know what, forget it. I don't need this shit right now. Probably some drug dealer trying to get his money from a junkie."

With that Dante got back into his squad car and drove done the road. He knew he was in for a long night, and this whole Origami Killer thing was gonna be a big headache.


	4. Chapter 4: Beer and Tears

Heavy Rain 2: Rain of Blood

Chapter 4: Beer and Tears

The motorcycle sped down the street. It was just starting to rain again, so Mike decided to stop at the nearest bar. He parked his bike at the front and walked inside, shaking the rainwater off of him. Mike sighed to himself, he couldn't beileve that he was already back in this dreadful town only after a year. He had promised to stay away from the hell-hole forever.

He had left when the original Origami Killer had murdered his son. Mike had tried to beat the madman's game, but he couldn't. He had lost his son, and the guilt nearly tore him apart. No matter how hard Mike had tried, he still felt responsible for the death of his son.

Mike ordered a beer at the bar and sat down at a stool, the farthest one from everyone else in the tavern. He knew people were giving him looks, they were probably scared to death of him. Mike was your typical biker. He had a long moustache beard combo and tattoos along his thick hairy arms. He was build like a rock and wore a leather vest and bandana. He had a chain running along the right side of his pants leg, and had on black sunglasses, even though he didn't really need them. It always rained in the town.

As the bartender brought him his drink Mike sat there pondering why he was back while taking sips from his beer. He was living two towns away at the time, but still recieved the newspaper from this town. That's when he saw the headlines, "Origami Killer Has Returned!" He had read on with dread as the police had found two dead boys, with origami figures placed upon them. He quickly got a small bag of essentials and hopped on his bike and raced back to this place. Mike felt it was his duty to find the new Origami Killer and put a stop to him before he killed again. Deep down Mike hoped that by doing this it would ease his guilt and maybe end his thirst for vengence.

"I thought I recognized you...Mike? Is that you?" a voice said. Mike raised his head to see that the bartender was in front of him.

"Yeah. It's me. How's it going Butch?" Mike replied blankly.

"Fine I guess. Business is great as usual." Butch said, smiling a crooked smile, " So what are you doing back here? I thought you left this dump for good?'

"I think you know why Im back man." Mike said, taking a big swig of his alcohol.

Butch's smile suddenly faded, " Look Mike, I know the Killer took your kid and I'm sorry for that, but it's been a year man. You have to let this go."

That was when Mike exploded. He slammed his glass down onto the counter, smashing it into many pieces. He rose up form his seat, causing the stool to fall backwards onto the floor. He stared at the bartender with venomous eyes and restrained himself from leaping over the counter and beating the hell out of Butch.

"LET IT GO!" Mike screamed at Butch, " That bastard killed my son. Ricky was only seven years old for God's sake! I may not be able to get the guy who killed my son, because the original Origami Killer is dead, but by god I'll stop this new guy from killing again!"

With that he left the bar, slamming the door open and walking out into the rain. He walked into a nearby and sunk to the ground. Mike started sobbing into his hands, his tears mixing with the rainwater. Suddenly he heard a noise coming up from a pile of garbage nearby.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Mike asked. That was when a a shaggy man poked his head out of the trash.

"Please don't kill me. I didn't see anything I swear!"the man yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mike said, starting to raise up off his knees.

"Nothing nothing." The man answered, realizing that Mike was not going to hurt him. The homeless man then got up out of the trash.

"Are you ok sir?" the homeless man said, seeing that Mike had been crying.

" You got awhile to listen." Mike said.

"Well I have to get to work at my big office job soon, but I've got a minute."the man replied, cracking a toothless smile.

At that Mike laughed, "My name is Mike. Nice to meet you Mr.-?"

"Just call me Frank. Nice to meet you too." the man said, and they both shook hands.


	5. Chapter 5:Alone and Scared

Heavy Rain 2: Rain of Blood

Chapter 5: Alone and Scared

Jessica hated this. She had to go through this every night with her son, Evan. He knew she had to work the night shift at the diner. He knew that she would rather stay home and be with him, instead of working till 1 in the morning. But even though her son knew all these things, he still decided to make it hard on her.

"Why can't you stay home?" Evan whined, "Why do you have to leave me home alone every night?"

"Evan you're 're a big boy" Jessica said as she started gathering her things for work, "Besides the diner is just down the road and you have my number in case of emergencies."

"I don't care. It scary being home alone at night." Evan replied, shifting his eyes to every dark corner of the room in their tiny apartment.

" Evan please." Jessica said, losing her patience, " I don't have time for this and we go through this argument every night. Grow up already."

Being a single mother wasn't easy. Ever since her divorce two months ago things have been hard on Jessica and her son. Evan's dad didn't want anything to do with him and the bastard never paid child support. So Jessica was forced to support them both, working late at the local diner just to pay the bills and put what little food they had on the table. Use to, Jessica's and Evan's relationship was great. They would talk about anything, watch all kinds of movies, and even play board games together. But now the relationship between her and her son was strained.

Jessica was in her early 30's. She was very fit, walking any chance she got around the block. She had long blonde hair that reached halfway down her back and had green eyes. She was average height. Jessica was a fairly beautiful woman, despite the bags under her eyes and the worry lines on her face.

Evan however, had short brown hair and blue eyes. He got that from his father. He came up to Jessica's chest, so he was average height as well for his age. Evan was a loner, he didn't have any friends and mostly stayed holed up in the house, watching TV or playing videogames. It worried Jessica a little.

"Look son I'll be back as soon as I get off work ok?" Jessica said, blowing a loose strand of hair out of her face, " When I get back we can watch a movie. Just me and you alright?"

"Whatever." Evan replied coldly, not even bothering to look at her.

Jessica made her way to the door, finally gotten everything she needed rounded up. She cast a glance outside and noticed that once again it was raining. God she hated this city. It always rained. It was so freaking depressing. She turned her head back into the direction of her son, who was busy watching TV. Jessica just sighed to herself and left. She just didn't have the energy these days to deal with him.

**Later; After Jessica returns from work**

Jessica walks through the apartment complex, going up a flight of stairs to the upper level. Her apartment was next to the last one on the right. Beat from working such a long shift she slowly made her way to her home. Her feet ached as well as her head. However, as soon as she came to her apartment door Jessica froze.

The door was open. There was a huge dent on the bottom of the metal door, like somone had kicked it. Forgetting her aches and pains, she raced passed the door and into her apartment. Horror crossed her face when she saw what was inside.

The apartment was in chaos. Chairs were overturned and debris and other things littered the floor. It looked as if there was some kind of struggle. Jessica surged through the apartment, calling out Evan's name. He was nowhere to be seen. As she went into the living room that's when she broke down.

Jessica fell to the floor in a fit of uncontrollable sobs as she saw the one thing that she prayed she would never see. Why could she have not stayed home tonight? Jessica didn't even tell her son she loved him before leaving for work. Now it seems she may never get the chance, cause standing on the coffee table in the living room was a single origami figure.


	6. Chapter 6:Revenge and Frienship

Heavy Rain 2: Rain of Blood

Chapter 6: Revenge and Frienship

Mrs. Williams sat in front of the TV, knitting a sweater. Knitting always relaxed and kept her emotions in check. However, this time it wasn't working. She could knit enough clothes for the entire city to wear and she still would be angry. She was angry that her grandson was taken away from her, angry that the cops hadn't found this new Origami Killer yet, angry that the killer himself was still out there, but most of all, she was angry at herself. It was her duty to protect her grandchild, and she failed. Tommy had paid the price for her failure.

Mrs. Williams wasn't even paying attention to what she was knitting, she was deep in thought. Then the needle stabbed her hand and she cried out in pain. She looked down and noticed that there was blood spilling out of a sizeable hole in her palm. She silently cursed herself and was about to go to the kitchen to treat the wound when she heard a pounding on her door.

Forgetting to bandage up her hand, Mrs. Williams made her way to the door and opened it up. There, she saw the weirdest pair she had ever laid eyes on. One was a biker, dressed in leather and with a bandana on his head,and the other, by the clothes and smell, was a homeless man. Strangely though, she wasn't afraid. They had a warm smiles on their faces, but in their eyes she could see a deep saddness. It was the same kind of saddness that had filled her ever since this whole Origami Killer business started again.

"We're sorry to bother you Mrs. Williams," the biker said, "but if we could have just a moment of your time."

"I'm sorry young man, but now is not the right time." Mrs. Williams replied, the pain in her hand growing.

" Oh lord!" the homeless man exclaimed, noticing her bleeding hand, "You're hurt maam!"

"Here let me help you." The biker said, grabbing her hand gently and entering the apartment. The homeless man ran into the kitchen, looking through the cabinets for a first aid kit( and some food he could secretly stuff into his pocket.)

After finding the kit, the bikerman quickly fixed up her hand. Grateful that they helped her, and not robbed her, she made them cookies. They sat in the living room, eating cookies and milk.

"So what was it you two gentlemen were wanting?" Mrs. Williams asked.

" We want to talk to you about your grandson." The biker answered.

Mrs. Williams faced instantly darkened, " I don't think that's really good conversation material."

"Please Mrs. Williams," the homeless man begged," We all have a bone to pick with this Origami Killer, and we could use your help."

"I already talked to the cops." Mrs. Williams said coldly.

" Trust me. We're not with the cops. If we find this man, we're going to serve our own justice. This killer doesn't deserve to rot in jail." the biker replied with a deadly tone, "He deserves so much more."

She suddenly realized that these men were her chance at redemption. They were out to take down the Origami Killer, and the law wasn't going to get in the way. They would find this murderer, and they would make him pay. Mrs. Williams would finally get her chance at revenge, and give her grandson justice.

"Fine I'll help you." Mrs. Williams replied, "but I want to go with you."

The biker and the homeless man both nodded without a second thought. She realized that they expected her to join their quest for justice. She had gone through what they had, pain, terror, the sense of helplessness.

'We wouldn't have it any other way Mrs. Williams." the homeless man nodded.

"My name's Mike," the biker introduced himself, " That there's Frank."

"Nice to meet you. Please call me Rose." Mrs. Williams said, " I know I'm old but Mrs. Williams feels ten times older."

At that the three of them busted out laughing. It had been some time since any of them had been happy, even if it was for an instant. All three were complete strangers, different in almost every way. The only thing that unites them now is their new friendship and more importantly, their thirst for revenge.


	7. Chapter 7:Off the Force

Chapter 7:Off the Force

Dante made his way through the police department. He could feel dozens of eyes glaring at him. He knew he screwed up. He should have tried to track down that man who shot at him. He was quite possibly the Origami Killer, or that was at least some of the police force suspected, more importantly that was what Captain Blake suspected.

He stood outside the captain's office. He knew that the captian was inside, and quite possibly a future argument. Dante wasn't going to lie. Blake was a dick and not many people around here liked him. For some reason during the first Origami case Blake got promoted to captain. Now Blake was the big man in the office and he had no problem showboating it.

"Dante get your ass in here!"Blake screamed from the other side of the door. Dante took a deep breath and entered the office.

Blake was sitting behind his desk, a look of annoyance on his face. He motioned for Dante to take a seat in front of desk. Without a word Dante sat down and stared at the captian.

"You're a coward you know that Dante."Blake stated, glaring at him.

"Excuse me sir?"Dante said, with a sarcastic tone of the word sir.

"You let a suspect get away from you! He fired a couple of bullets at you and you were too chickenshit to go after him!"Blake yelled at him,"Get out of my office! You're suspended until you can grow a pair!"

Biting back a barage of insults and curses, Dante stormed out of Blake's office and through the police station. He didn't even care to look at all the other people as he was passing by, knowing that if he did their glares would just make him furious. Shoving the station doors open, he exited the building and was met with rain. In a matter of moments he was soaking wet, but he didn't care. His career was practically finished, and all because of one screw-up.

"The only way I can save my rep and keep my job is to find this Origami Killer myself."Dante said to himself,"If I find that homeless man,he could probably lead me to the killer."

He was about to get into his patrol car when he realized that the captain had suspended him. Dante quickly made his way to where he parked his beat up car and got inside. He started the automobile and pulled out of the lot. He had no idea where to look for the man. The only good thing about his predicament now was the fact that he no longer had to work within the system. He wasn't a cop at the moment after all. Dante smiled to himself as he drove through the deserted streets.


	8. Chapter 8:Clues Washed in the Rain

Chapter 8:Clues Washed in the Rain

Mike, Mrs. Williams, and Frank were standing in a deserted alley, rain pouring down from the skies and drenching them. They had decided to investigate the very alley where Frank had first run into the Origami Killer. They all knew pretty well that the trail was cold, but maybe they could still find a clue as to where to go next. The police had long ago been here, so the body of whatever child that was tossed in the alley was gone, along with the trademark flower and origami crane.

"Why in the world are we here?"Mike asked, looking around in disgust at the filth of alley,"The police were here already and the rain probably washed away what was left."

"We have nothing else to go on so we might as well take a look."The elderly woman replied, although she herself wasn't too keen on going through all this garbage.

Frank on the other hand, did not have a problem with this. He was homeless after all, so an alley like this is what he would call home. He whistled a tune to himself as he started searching around the alley. Reluctantly, Mrs. Williams and Mike joined him. They searched the deserted alleyway for an hour, finding nothing and drenched to the bone. They were just about to give up when Mike noticed something shiny down a storm grate.

"What is that?"Mike asked as Frank and peered down the grate.

"I don't know. It's too dark to see."Frank answered,"Not to mention its too far down to reach."

"We have to find out what it is."Mrs. Williams said,"It could be an important clue."

"Or just some garbage."Frank stated.

"We better hurry and find a way to get it before the rain washes it away."Mike interjected.

"Well in that case it looks like we'll have to get ourselves into the sewers."Frank said, grinning at the looks of horror on his friends.

Mike reached down and with his strength, pulled off a nearby sewer lid. When they looked down they noticed that the sewer water had rose dramtically. It looked like a rushing river of filth, that would surely carry them away. The water was almost to the top of the sewer tunnel.

"What are we gonna do now?"Frank asked,"We might drown if we go in, plus, the shiny whatchamacallit is probably already gone."

"We have to try. The trail is cold and this is the only thing we have to go on."Mike answered.

"Well sorry boys but I can't go with you down there."Mrs. Williams stated,"I'm too old for that sort of thing. So I'll just wait up here."

"Fine. Ok Frank let's get a move on."Mike ordered as he jumped down into the dirty river, followed by Frank.

Mike tried not to smell the sewer, for fear of losing his lunch. Both of the men had to hold on to the wall with all their might, for if they didn't the current would carry them to god knows where. Slowly, they made their way down to where the storm grate was above. As they got under the grate, they looked around and noticed a gold coin was wedged into the crack of the sewer wall.

"What is it?"Mrs. Williams yelled from above the grate.

Mike stared at it intently,"It looks like a casino coin."

"Hey give it here."Frank said as Mike handed it to him,"Yeah this is from the Golden Quail. It's on the east side of town."

"What's it doing down here?"Mike asked.

"Beats me, but looks like we need to find out."Frank answered.

"Thats great gentlemen!"Mrs. Williams shouted,"Now get your tails out of that filth and let's get a move on!"


End file.
